Quite the Summer
by ReadingRobyn
Summary: Lily and her mom own a bed and breakfast. What happens when James Potter shows up for the summer. Rated T just to be careful. I guarantee that you will like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones that you do not recognize.**

* * *

Lily Evans was gathering her belongings from the compartment that she and her friends were sharing. It was the end of her sixth year and the Hogwarts Express had just pulled up to Kings Cross Station, signaling the beginning of her summer. Lily quickly got off the train with her best friends Lindsey Austin, Julia Swift, and Amanda Miller. 

Lindsey had long black hair that came to her waist. She was the tallest of the group at 5'7". She had sapphire blue eyes and was an amazing Quidditch player and could rival most people. Julia was the shyest of the four. She had wavy blond hair and sky blue eyes. Amanda was by far Lily's favorite. She was a metamorphmagus, who liked to stand out, and didn't care what people thought of her. Her favorite 'look' was short, spiked black hair with silver tips and amethyst eyes. Amanda was always the one who stood by Lily and helped fight the Marauders.

"Will you guys promise to write to me this summer?" Lily asked. All of her friends were going on vacations with their family sometime during the summer and she wanted to stay in touch.

"Of course Lily." Lindsey said.

"We won't forget you while we are on exotic trips around the world." Amanda added.

Lily turned to Julia, only to find her staring absent mindedly at a black haired, grey-eyed prat, or at least in Lily's opinion.

Lily sighed exasperatedly, "Julia, why don't you just go talk to him? It's obvious that you like him, so why not tell him?" As much as Lily hated Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauders, especially James Potter, she wanted her friend to be happy. Even if that meant helping her get together with Sirius Black.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lily." Julia said with a blush, before running through the barrier that separated the muggle world and the magical world. Lily sighed, shaking her head, as she watched her friend fall hopelessly in love with…god forbid…a Marauder. Lily followed Julia through the barrier and knew that Amanda and Lindsey were right behind her. She scanned the crowd for her mother.

Lily knew that her father and sister would not be here to pick her up because they hated the fact that she was a witch. They had immediately left Lily and her mom, and had moved far away to Surrey.

Lily didn't mind much because she neither liked nor love her father or sister. She thought that she and her mom were better off on their own anyways.

"Lily!"

A voice shouted, breaking her out of out of her thoughts. She turned to be faced by non other than a messy haired, four eyed marauder.

"What do you want Potter? I won't go out with you, so don't bother asking!" Lily said. She knew that she had said it harshly, but just thinking of her father and sister made her mad, so right now, she didn't want to talk to Potter.

"No Lily, I wasn't going to ask you out, though my offer will always stand." James left the suggestion in the air. "I was actually just going to tell you to have a great summer, and that I will see you in a couple of months."

James stuck out his hand. Lily looked apprehensively at the hand.

'It's just a hand Lily, a simple hand with five fingers.' Lily thought, 'Just five simple fingers.' Lily slowly extended her hand and grasped James'.

James' smile if possible got broader.

"Have a great summer Lily." James said, lifting her hand to his lips. Still staring into her emerald eyes, he laid a small kiss onto her hand.

"You too Potter." Lily said, extracting her hand from his grasp and turning to leave. She hastily wiped her hand on her jeans and continued to search the crowd for a familiar face. What she found shocked her. She saw a boy of the age of 17, leaning against the wall closest to her.

He had short curly brown hair and a fantastic smile. At the moment he had a welcoming smile and a familiar twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Adam!"

* * *

**A/N This story will get better, I promise. Lily will arrive home to see none other than James next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**ReadingRobyn**


	2. Second honeymoon?

_Previously: "You too Potter." Lily said, extracting her hand from his grasp and turning to leave. She hastily wiped her hand on her jeans and continued to search the crowd for a familiar face. What she found shocked her. She saw a boy of the age of 17, leaning against the wall closest to her._

_He had short curly brown hair and a fantastic smile. At the moment he had a welcoming smile and a familiar twinkle in his brown eyes._

"_Adam!"_

Lily ran forward, letting go of her trunk and jumping into her best friend's arms.

"Hey Lils! I missed you so much!"

"Ditto!" Lily said into his shoulder.

Adam released her and held her at arms length so that he could get a good look at her. As he inspected her he noticed something over her shoulder. There were four boys staring at them, one with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in disbelief. He smirked to himself.

"Hey Lils, there are four boys looking at us. One of them looks like he wants kills me." Adam said, laughing into Lily's hair. Lily pulled slightly away, so that she could look into his face.

"The one who looks like he wants to kill you, does he have messy black hair and glasses?" Lily figured that it was James Potter who was looking at them, but she dreaded finding out if it was true or not.

"Yes, he does." Lily sighed and rested her head on Adam's chest and mumbled, "That's James Potter.'

Adam's eyes lit up with mirth, "_That_ is the famous James Potter? The one who you complain to me about every summer? The one who asks you out every day? The very James Potter who in first year changed your hair green? Who in second year made—"

"Yes!" Lily covered Adam's mouth with her hand. "Yes, that is THE James Potter."

Adam smirked again. He hugged Lily yet again, staring over her shoulder the whole time at the jealous messy haired boy. He saw the boy go red with anger and ball his hands into fists. Adam slowly released Lily and grabbed her hand and forgotten trunk in each hand. Lily looked up into Adam's amused face, knowing what he was trying to do, and decided to play along.

"You are a bad man Adam, a bad man indeed." Lily laughed as they exited the station, neither of them looking back at the four pairs of eyes that were looking at them.

**James' POV**

James was ecstatic. Lily had just taken his hand and was now shaking it. He decided to take a risk and slowly, looking deeply into her eyes, kissed her hand.

"You too Potter." She said as she removed her hand from his grasp. As she was walking away he saw her wipe her hand on her jeans. James gave a small smile.

'_She's rubbing my kiss in'_ he thought.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Lily's shout of 'Adam'. He saw her, as if in slow motion, run and jump into another man's arms. James felt a horrible pain in his chest. He didn't know who this guy was. And everybody that went to Hogwarts knew that Lily was James', and any bloke stupid enough to ask her out, or even flirt with her, immediately became the Marauder's number one target. They were even put before Snape!

But this boy was different, for one he didn't attend Hogwarts, so he didn't know the _rules._ And two, it appeared that he was a muggle.

James watched hopelessly, unable to look away, as this boy whispered in his Lily's beautifully precious ear and then hugged her while he stared at James. James could not believe it; this boy was purposefully trying to infuriate him.

The boy then grabbed Lily's hand and trunk and left with her!

'Lily never let anyone carry her trunk for her before. Not even in first year when it was bigger than her and I offered to help her. So why is she letting that…that…troll hugger carry it?'

"Jamie." James turned around only to be embraced in a tight hug by his mother.

"Mum, it's good to see you too, but it would even be better if I could breath." James gasped out.

"Oh, sorry honey, where is Siri—oh Sirius, come here and give me a hug." Mrs. Potter demanded, smothering Sirius as well.

"Mum, I think that you should let go of Sirius," James said while trying to pry his mom off of his friend, "and we should head home."

"Actually," Mr. Potter had come to join the group, "Your mother and I have decided that we are going to go on our second honeymoon, so you and Sirius will be staying at a bed and breakfast."

James' mouth dropped open. "A bed and breakfast! Why?"

"Because the last time that we left you and Sirius by yourselves you almost burnt down the house." Mrs. Potter explained. "Now say goodbye to Remus and Peter and let's get going."

James, still flabbergasted, bid both Remus and Peter a good summer. Slowly, grudgingly, Sirius and James followed Mr. and Mrs. Potter out of the station and to the unpredictable summer ahead.

**A/N I lied, Lily doesn't arrive home to see Potter in this chapter. Please review because I love to hear what you have to say about this story. Many many thanks to my cool friend Amanda who is my beta for this story. You rock Amanda!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**backstagebabe (who has reviewed to everyone of my stories :D)**

**Tobias Potter**

**fath8252**

**reader-not-a-reviewer**

**SerenityRose016**

**cerdinalz**

**Sam's Firefly**

**MoonlitClarity**


	3. Potter?

_Previously: James, still flabbergasted, bid both Remus and Peter a good summer. Slowly, grudgingly, Sirius and James followed Mr. and Mrs. Potter out of the station and to the unpredictable summer ahead._

* * *

James and Sirius were sitting in the back of a ministry car that James' dad had rented. The car was spelled so that it could drive by itself and so that Mr. and Mrs. Potter could talk to the boys and not worry about figuring out how to get to the bed and breakfast. 

"But Mum, why a bed and breakfast? Why can't we stay somewhere else?"

"Yeah Mum Potter, why not the leaky cauldron or some place else."

"Because boys, I think this will be a great way for you boys to learn about the muggle culture. Besides you might end up really liking this experience." Mrs. Potter said in an exasperated voice.

"Dad!" James whined to his father.

"Harold!" Sirius mimicked.

"Dad, why can't you and Mum—"

"—celebrate your second honeymoon—"

"—when we go back to school."

Both James and Sirius asked, finishing each others sentences.

"No boys." Harold Potter tried to explain, as the car started to slow down, "Our anniversary is tomorrow and we want to celebrate it now."

"Besides," Mrs. Potter continued, "we're here now." She and Mr. Potter stepped out of the car.

Both James and Sirius immediately looked out of the car window and saw a beautiful two story white house with dark blue trimming. It had a magnificent yard with oodles of colorful flowers all over and a thriving garden. It had a cute, white picket fence and cobble stone walkway, leading up to the house. There was a small two person swing set off to the side and a fat orange cat lying on the porch.

James groaned as he and Sirius joined his parents outside of the car.

"Mum, what about our stuff? All of our cloths in our trunk are wizarding cloths. We have our owls with us and everything."

"Don't worry about it champ." Mr. Potter said, grabbing onto the back of James' neck and steering him towards the trunk of the car. "Your mother, being the brilliant witch that she is, thought of that little problem ahead of time. She packed all of your boy's muggle clothing and a few other belongings for you. We will take your Hogwarts trunk home, once we take your school books out and put them in your other bags." Mr. Potter explained.

"What!" James bellowed, "Not only do we have to spend part of our summer here, with muggles I might add, instead of spending it at home, but we also have to do our homework while we stay!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter dejectedly shook their heads, as they walked up the stone path to the house. When they reached the porch, with the boys in tow, Mr. Potter reached out and knocked.

_Knock…knock…knock_

Not two seconds later the door opened and they were greeted by a friendly looking middle aged woman. She had graying auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"You must be the Potters." The woman said as she ushered the Potters into the house. "My name is Clara Evans, I would like to welcome you to my bed and breakfast."

James' head snapped up at the mention of the owner's last name. "Did you say your last name was Evans?" Clara nodded. "Do you have a daughter?"

"Yes I have two in fact; Petunia and L—"

"LILY!" James said at the same time.

"Yes, do you know h—wait a minute." Clara exclaimed as if realizing something, "Potter. You wouldn't be the famous James Potter that I hear so much about, would you?"

James face lit up at the prospect that Lily had told her mother about him. "Yes, I am James Potter. Is Lily here?"

"I'm afraid that she is not home at the minute. She is out with a friend." James' smile quickly disappeared as he remembered the guy at the station who had hugged Lily and left with her.

"And let me see," Clara turned to Sirius, "Black hair, grey eyes, a mischievous smile. You must be Potter's henchman Sirius Black."

Sirius' eyes twinkled, "The one and only madam. The one and only." Sirius took Clara's hand and kissed the back of it. James rolled his eyes. Sirius was always trying to get on the good side of older women, kind of charm them, you could say.

"Quite the gentleman. Should we move into the house and get you checked in so that you can get you settled?" Clara suggested.

* * *

Immediately after Lily and Adam exited the station, they broke into a fit of laughter. They didn't stop laughing until they reached Adam's car. 

"You should have seen that boy's face Lily. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now and you would have no way of getting home."

Lily looked at Adam and raised one eyebrow. "Adam if you died, I would just grab the car keys out of your pocket and I would drive myself home." Adam gave Lily a look of feign hurt.

"You would just let him kill me? You wouldn't care if I died?"

"Well I would probably kill Potter for killing you."

Adam gave a look of triumph.

"But only because then I would be rid of two pests instead of just one."

Adam pretended to pout and wouldn't look at Lily. Lily sighed and lightly punched Adam in the arm to let him know that she cared. "Of course I would miss you, you great big lump of lard. If you weren't around then who would stay up with me late at night watching scary movies? Who would help me decide which outfit to wear to a party? Who would let me try a new color of fingernail polish on them?"

"When you put it that way I feel more like a servant than a friend." Even with Lily's sarcastic words, Adam felt much better. "Now Mrs. Evans, I think we should go out to dinner. What do you say?"

"I say that that is a wonderful idea Mr. Summers." And with that Lily and Adam went to there favorite restaurant; Apple Bees.

Once Lily and Adam had there seats they talked none stop. In Lily's case, catching up on all of the rumors around town; on all of her friends and on her mother. She found out that that the high school in her town was closed for a week because some boy put a cherry bomb down the toilet in the boy's locker room. She also found out that as a Halloween joke a group of boys got a hold of a fireman's wrench and went around town, opening up all of the fire hydrants. Of course this proceeded in flooding half of the town because that half was down hit, but…

Lily told Adam all about the new charms that she learned that year and about when Ms. Norris had been cursed so that every time she took a step her coat would change a different color. She described all of the pranks that the Marauders pulled, and how she discovered a new room on the seventh floor that was full of chocolate frogs and sugar quills. She told him of how James had asked her out a total of two hundred and sixteen times that year and of their conversation at the station.

After their dinner was done they decided to go to Baskin Robbins for dessert, but decided to stop by to say hello to Lily's mom first. The whole ride home they discussed what they were going to do for the rest of the summer.

When they arrived home they both jumped out of Adam's car and raced into the house. It was about 10:00 at night so they had to be quiet so that they didn't wake any guests. Lily could hear voices in the kitchen, familiar voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying, or who they was.

Lily walked into the kitchen to be met by the sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies. She looked at the Kitchen table and was almost shocked into unconsciousness. Sitting at her kitchen table, talking to her mother, was none other than James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Potter?" Lily half shriek and half gasped.

'He couldn't be here. Not at her house. This was her vacation, her summer. This was the one place that he shouldn't be and yet, here he is.'

She looked in between her mom and the bane of her existence. This could not be happening.

"Hey Lily we have to go if we want to get dessert and movies." Adam said as he walked into the kitchen behind Lily. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was there.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is the longest thatI have ever in any of my stories ever written. Please review so that I can know how I am doing.**

**Thanks to my reviewers-**

**backstagebabe; Tobias Potter; fath8252; reader-not-a-reviewer; SerenityRose016; cerdinalz; Sam's Firefly; MoonlitClarity; opalshine; Eva Angel; HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle; NealsChick; Aeta Aella; EboniteEvans**


	4. It's a tradition

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update. Your reviews really inspired me andI want to say thank you. Please Read, Review and enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously: She looked in between her mom and the bane of her existence. This could not be happening._

"_Hey Lily we have to go if we want to get dessert and movies." Adam said as he walked into the kitchen behind Lily. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was there.

* * *

_

"Hey Lily!" James said, standing up and ruffling his hair. Lily stared open mouthed for a few seconds longer until she turned to her mom, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Honey, James and Sirius here are our guests. They are staying for a good portion of the summer." Lily slowly blinked and closed her mouth.

"Mrmph." Lily mumbled.

"What she means to say Clara, is that we are going out to Baskin Robbins and then the movie store, but Lily here wanted to say hi to you first since the house was on our way." The previously forgotten Adam spoke up. "Well as lovely as this conversation has been, we have to be leaving now." Adam grabbed hold of Lily's shoulder, bid Clara, James and Sirius goodbye, and steered a still shook up Lily outside.

Lily had her head in her hands and was chanting again and again, "This is not happening. This is not happening."

Adam soon pulled into the parking lot of Baskin Robbins. With a sigh he turned to Lily.

"Lily, this is your first day of summer, enjoy it. Forget about Potter and enjoy tonight."

Lily gave a soft smile and a small nod of her head. "You're right. Come on, let's go and have some fun." Lily and Adam quickly got out of the car and entered ice cream heaven.

Lily ordered her regular Cappuccino Blast, while Adam ordered a double scoop Jamoca on a waffle cone. They sat down eating their ice cream and continued telling each other all about their year.

Lily learned that neither her father nor her sister had called to wish her mom a happy birthday. Adam knew all of this because he worked and lived at the bed and breakfast. He was practically a son to Clara and a brother to Lily.

After Adam had finished his ice cream and cone, they decided to leave and hit the movie store before it closed. Lily grabbed what was left of her Cappuccino Blast and headed back up to the cast register.

"I'd like to buy a quart of Jamoca ice cream please." Lily handed over her money as the employee gave her, her ice cream.

"I have no idea where you put all of that Lily. Every year is the same; we eat ice cream, we buy another quart, we buy a large pizza, your mom bakes us cookies, and we pop popcorn."

"It's a tradition—"

"Yes, and every year we add more food to the list. What are we adding this year? Gummy Bears?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I was thinking chips and salsa, but gummy bears sound good too." Lily thought about this for a minute. "We'll just get both."

Adam smiled and just softly shook his head.

When they were in Adam's car, Lily pulled out her wand and placed a freezing charm onto the carton of ice cream so that it would not melt. They arrived at the movie store three minutes later. It was 10:00 when they walked in and the store closed at 10:30.

Adam and Lily agreed that they were going to get three movies and since Lily was home, she got to choose which movies they got. Of course, because Lily was a seventeen year old girl, and she loved adventure, gore, and romance, she picked the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Not only did she love the whole plot of the movies, but they had Orlando Bloom in them.

By this time Lily had totally forgotten about the two Marauders staying at her house. At the moment the only think that she was concerned about was what kind of topping that they should get on their pizza.

As they walked through the door to their house, because Adam did live there as well, they were still arguing.

"No, we can't have pineapple on it because that is healthy and I forbid to eat any healthy food tonight!" Lily stated.

"Fine." Adam compromised. "But no cheese in the crust than either."

"Agreed, then we will order one large, thin crusted, half cheese and half Canadian bacon pizza." Lily said as she walked backwards so that she could face him.

Adam nodded as they entered the kitchen, but stopped mid nod as he saw something over Lily's shoulder.

All at once the memories of who was in her house came flooding back into her mind. James Potter, the god of Quidditch, the prankster of pranks, and the prince of prats, was staying at her house for the summer.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I just got a job so I have been busy. Please review, I will try to get the next chapter up real soon.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys make me so happy.**

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle, Miss Vix, baybe-of-da-beach, MoonlitClarity, opalshine, pakiprncess4, CaTcH Me WhEn i fAlL-XoXo, Sam's Firefly, cerdinalz, SerenityRose016, EboniteEvans, Lover4oneshots, darkHPfan411, fath8252, eternal-charmer, Lily Ember, pajama-rama**


	5. What's your name?

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I found out some bad news and haven't felt like typing, but I am back now and ready to write once again! Please enjoy.**

_Previously: All at once the memories of who was in her house came flooding back into her mind. James Potter, the god of Quidditch, the prankster of pranks, and the prince of prats, was staying at her house for the summer._

_This was not going to be good._

Lily reluctantly turned around only to see James sitting at her kitchen table, looking at her, with a half written letter in his hands. Where his other half was, Lily did not know.

Answering Lily's unanswered question James said, "Sirius is up in our room." **(A/N There are two beds in each room.) **James looked over Lily's shoulder to Adam. "Uh, I was waiting until you got home so that I could talk to you." Again James looked over at Adam. "Alone."

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples. She had to talk to Potter; she couldn't avoid him all summer long. Not if they lived under the same roof.

"Fine Potter, I'll _talk_ to you alone, but first Adam and I have to finish getting ready."

Lily beckoned Adam and they set about the kitchen getting all of their food.

Lily grabbed the phone and dialed the local pizza hut. "Hey Paul, it's Lily. Can I get a large half cheese and half Canadian bacon please? Thank you." Lily hung up and grabbed two popcorn bags out of the pantry and threw one into the microwave.

Adam grabbed a bag of tortilla chips and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a jar of spicy salsa. He poured the chips into a large bowl that had a smaller bowl in the middle of it, where the salsa was to go. After he poured the salsa into the smaller bowl he got out the ice cream and movies from their bag and grabbed two spoons.

"Lil!" He tossed the ice cream carton to her and she skillfully caught it, before she took out her wand and removed the freezing charm and tossed it back to him.

James' mouth dropped open, Lily, HIS Lily, the rule abiding Lily, had just performed magic in front of a muggle.

Adam grabbed a plate from the cupboard and turned to the kitchen table where James was.

"Pardon me Mate."

Adam reached out and grabbed a handful of cookies and started to arrange them around the plate. He placed the cookies around the rim of the plate, leaving a hole in the middle of the plate. He grabbed more cookies and stacked them on top of the other ones, making a sort of barrier around the plate. The timer on the microwave went off, causing James to jump in his chair.

Lily popped open the microwave and switched the bags of popcorn. The aroma of the first bag was making everyone's stomach growl. She threw in the other bag and pressed the popcorn button. She then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of unopened whipped cream. She walked over to Adam and placed it in the middle of the plate with all the cookies. Lily felt James staring at her and met his gaze.

His gaze was so powerful, so full of emotion. Emotion that Lily didn't want to know to much about. It seemed as if time had stopped and Lily was finding it hard to breath.

"Is there anything else we need?" Adam asked, making Lily jump and return to the present. Lily observed the food around her.

"I think we have everything." Lily shrugged.

"Well, I happen to know of a certain amount of colorful bears that are in my coat pocket." Adam said, patting his right coat pocket. A quiet crinkling sound came from within.

"Yes!" Lily shouted quietly, so as not to wake up the occupants of the house. Lily leapt forward, and to the others in the room, mainly James, it looked as if Lily was giving Adam a hug, but what Lily was really doing was reaching into his pocket and grabbing a package of…

"Gummy Bears!"

The timer on the microwave went off again and Adam chuckled as he skirted around a dancing Lily and opened up the microwave. He poured both bags of popcorn into a bowl and discarded the bags.

"Well, I think I will take this stuff up and give you two a chance to _talk_." Adam gave a quirky smile in Lily's direction.

Adam scurried around the kitchen and collected the bowl of chips, the bowl of popcorn the plate of cookies and the ice cream carton.

Lily was amazed that he could carry all of that and wondered how many cookies she would find on the stairwell when she headed up. As Adam exited the room, he stopped for a millisecond and sent a wink in their direction, before disappearing all together.

Lily gave a long sigh before turning towards who she thought of as the spawn of Satan.

"So Potter, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Lily, I…I figured that since we would be seeing a lot of each other over the summer, that…well…maybe we could become—friends?" James asked.

Lily looked at James, she knew that it would be extremely difficult to be around him everyday if they were enemies. Plus he did seem to be slowly growing up. Very slowly.

"Sure, we can try being friends Potter—"

"Please don't call me that." Lily quirked an eyebrow at him. "I think now that we are friends it would be nice if you addressed me by my first name."

Lily smirked, "and that would be?"

James' mouth dropped open in disbelief, the love of his life, the one he had been chasing after since first year, _his_ fiery redhead, didn't know his name. It took James a whole minute to realize that she was joking.

"Haha, very funny."

"I thought it was."

Lily met James' gaze again and was immediately pulled into that other world that she had been in only minutes before. She again saw that raw emotion that was part hunger, part passion, part security and comfort, and something that Lily didn't want to look to closely to…love.

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, next chaper will hopefully be up very soon. I don't know if I mentioned this last chapter, but I got a job so I will be busier and might not be able to update as fast, but your reviews sure help me type faster.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, and especially those of you who put my on their favorites or alerts!**

**ReadingRobyn**


	6. Ding Dong

**A/N Sorry it took a while to update. _Someone _was bugging me to update. I have to thank Amanda a million for helping me with it. Please read and review! Enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously: Lily met James' gaze again and was immediately pulled into that other world that she had been in only minutes before. She again saw that raw emotion that was part hunger, part passion, part security and comfort, and something that Lily didn't want to look to closely to…love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily felt an invisible force pulling her closer to James. She didn't understand. She tried to lower her gaze, to turn her head, anything to stop looking into his eyes. They were so close, he was leaning into her! Oh My God, he was LEANING in, he was going to…going to…

—DING DONG—

Lily jumped three feet backwards, breaking out of her trance, as James jerked backward, at the sound of the doorbell.

Lily stared at James, shocked at what had almost happened, what she had almost allowed. It was as if a powerful magnet was drawing her towards James.

James was looking just as shocked as Lily, but there was something else showing on his face. Was it…disappointment? Maybe even…distress.

Lily dropped her gaze and quickly skirted around him and went to answer the door.

'_OMG, I can't believe THAT almost happened! With James Potter none the less. There is no way that almost happened.'_

'_**But it did.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'**_James Potter… Who do you think I am? I'm your conscience idiot.'_**

'_Hey, who're you calling an idiot?'_

'_**Uh…you.'**_

'_Why are you talking to me?'_

'_**I dunno. Why are you talking to me?'**_

'_Because you started talking to me.'_

'…'

'_Hello?'_

'_**Hello?'**_

'_What?'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Grrr, never mind!'_

Lily sighed as she opened the front door.

There stood Paul, the neighborhood pizza man.

"Hey Lily, I'm glad you're back." Paul came forward and embraced Lily in a tight hug. Lily felt a burning sensation in the back of her neck. She new that there was a very unhappy person in the room, and he was standing right behind her. Paul disentangled himself from Lily and gave her a full look over.

"So are you and Adam having a party night again?"

Lily nodded, "Of course, it's a tradition."

"Let me guess, so far you have gone to dinner, probably Apple Bees, you have gone out to dessert to Baskin Robbins, you rented three movies, knowing you it has something to do with Orlando Bloom, and you have a ton of junk food waiting up in your room." Paul said smirking. Lily laughed, Paul knew her so well.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I hope I didn't wake you." Paul said, looking over Lily's shoulder at who Lily assumed to be James.

Lily inhaled a deep breath and turned around only to find that James was sitting on the bottom step of the stairway.

"No Mate, I was just _talking_ to Lily when you rang the door." James said, trying to keep a scowl off his face.

Paul nodded.

"Where's my man Adam?" Paul asked stepping into the house and peering around.

"Oh he's—"

"Right here man. How are you?"

Adam bounded down the stairs, two at a time, and gave Paul a manly hug. Lily noticed that Adam had already changed into his pajamas, which consisted only of plaid pajama bottoms.

"So man, I hear that you and Miss. Lily did the usual today?"

"Yep, it's tradition." Adam said.

"That is exactly what I said." Lily punched Adam lightly in the shoulder.

"Great minds think alike." Adam quoted.

Paul looked at his watch, "I should probably be on my way, I have one more pizza to deliver before my shift is over. Have a great time tonight guys." Paul looked over Lily's shoulder to James. "It was nice to meet you…"

"James. James Potter."

"…James, it was nice to meet you James." Paul hugged Lily once more and headed out the door and down the walkway.

Lily sighed and quietly shut the door. She dreaded turning around and having to talk to James.

'_Maybe I don't have to talk to him. Maybe I can make a mad dash to my room an…and…'_

'_**And what? Avoid him for the rest of the summer?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**And how do you plan on doing that? You have to eat, you live under the same roof, eventually you will have to leave your room and you are bound to run into him at some point.'**_

'_Well—well, oh just shut up you.'_

Lily took a deep breath and turned around.

Both James and Adam were looking at her. You could taste the tension in the air. Adam looked between her and James and then back to her.

"Uh, Lily there was a note on my door; it was from your mom. She says that someone is coming to stay here tomorrow so she needs to use my room as a guest room. She asked if I could bunk with you for a little while. I figured it was fine so I moved some of my stuff into your room. I hope that's alright."

Lily nodded, trying to avoid James' gaze. She knew that he would most likely not be happy that Adam would be sleeping in her room, but she really didn't care.

_Did she?_

_No of course she didn't care, this was James Potter for heaven sake._

"So…um…James, it's decided that we are friends now…and um…we are on first name basis." Lily said evenly.

"Yeah," James paused, looking Lily straight in the eye, "friends."

Butterflies went wild in Lily's stomach at the penetrating stare that James was giving her at this moment.

"So um, I think we will head up now. Goodnight James. It was very nice to meet you." Adam stated, as he grabbed a hold of Lily's hand and hauling her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Lily entered her bedroom and noticed that it hadn't changed a bit since she had left last Christmas break.

Her room was painter a light blue, and she had a dark blue carpet. She had a tie die bed, a vanity mirror, a dresser and a bookcase full of Lily's favorite books that lead her to many adventures.

Adam left to grab his pillow and an extra blanket from his room as Lily changed into her pajamas. She changed into a pair of Adam's boxers that she had 'borrowed' three years ago and a cami tank top.

As Adam came back in they settled down and got ready for their party only to discover that they had no milk for their cookies.

Lily quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, quickly crossing it to reach the refrigerator. She pulled it open and grabbed the carton of milk. She turned around and sharply inhaled a breath of air at the sight she met.

**Thank you everyone who put me on there favorites--**

BabyBubba; CherryCheeks91; Drunk Cow; Elleee; James-and-Sirius-are-my-life; Juliette Fox; Lily xxx; MoonlitClarity; My-lil'-Rerun; RavieGrint; Sam's Firefly; SerenityRose016; Sweet-lovr; backstagebabe; bleeding-roses-16; greeneyedwickeddragon; opalshine; reader-not-a-reviewer; sandraej; sassy-scallywag

**Thanks to everyone who put me on their alert. Please REVIEW**

**ReadingRobyn**


End file.
